


I Prefer Curry Chips Instead

by kaoruhana



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Fulham FC, Romantic Comedy, Sesshomaru is an MP, takes place in England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruhana/pseuds/kaoruhana
Summary: In which the Taisho brothers meet Kagome at a Holiday Party, Kagome tries to avoid matchmaking mamas after being abandoned by three different fiancés, and Izayoi enlists the help of Mrs. Higurashi and Sesshomaru’s mother to ensure that one of the Taisho sons ends up with Kagome. Because, as she knows, and Mrs. Higurashi and Sesshomaru’s mother rightly agree, mothers ALWAYS know best.Alternatively titled: “Meddlesome Mothers United" or "I Prefer Curry Fries Instead." Written for the Holiday Raffle sponsored by the Sesskag Blog.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65
Collections: Angsty Angst Times, Just.... So cute..., Sesskag Prompt Raffle





	I Prefer Curry Chips Instead

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I disclaim any and all references to the following: Brexit, British Politics, London (and all its various landmarks), Fulham FC, the English Premier League (EPL) and its affiliated teams, and anything else that I have forgotten to disclaim. 
> 
> Fulham FC: Is a real club in the EPL. They were relegated from the EPL in the 2018-2019 year, got promoted again in 2019-2020, and are currently battling relegation again this season. EDVS- stands for Edwin Van de Sar, a Fulham Goalkeeper who played for the club in 2001-2005, though he is likely better known for playing for Man U. Their rivals are their neighbors over at Stamford Bridge (Chelsea) who Sesshomaru supports. 
> 
> Aso, the Langar Kitchen is a made up Punjabi run Soup Kitchen I created for this story. 
> 
> Kagome’s background is fictional, though her upbringing was based on my own (though replace British Japanese with Indian American). 
> 
> Prompt for this story: 90’s Rom Coms  
> Word Count: 18,475 
> 
> Inspiration for the story taken from the absurd amount of festive EPL fixtures I’ve been watching over the past 10ish days and the following 90’s Rom Coms (which I am not affiliated with): Runaway Bride, Notting Hill, and Bridget Jones’ Diary. 
> 
> Not properly beta’ed or proofread, so please excuse errors/ let me know of them. 
> 
> Zakuro belongs to Aki Shimazaki.

_December 20, 2018_

Kagome grabbed a cocktail from the open bar, thankful for the alcohol that would help her get through the night. If it hadn’t been for her mother, she would have never stepped foot in the door to attend this party. But, six months of sulking around at home were apparently enough for Higurashi Rumiko. So, here she was, nursing her cocktail and avoiding all the judgmental stares from the Japanese community in London who undoubtedly all knew her as the granddaughter and priestess in training for the oldest Shinto Shrine in London. 

And as the girl who had been jilted at the altar for a third time this past June. 

Mrs. Tachibana who was the biggest gossip in the community, and whose family owned the most popular series of Japanese grocery stores in the U.K., smiled at her and waved her over from nearby. Kagome waved back but didn’t take a step towards the woman and the group of friends she was around. Instead, she transferred her attention to another side of the room and moved away in the opposite direction. She wasn’t in the mood for trying to fend off the elder woman’s probing questions with hastily put together answers. 

What had her mother been thinking again forcing her to come here? 

“Oh, Kagome dear!” Stopping again, Kagome peeked to her left to see who had called her and decide if they could be easily ignored like Mrs. Tachibana. 

Unfortunately, the person who called her was someone she couldn’t ignore. As Kagome walked over, with a smile pasted on her face, she supposed she should be grateful that the person who called her was someone who she did respect. Mrs. Taisho was after all a member of the prominent Taisho family that consisted of barristers, a footballer, and most recently, an MP. 

“Mrs. Taisho.” She greeted politely, trying to avoid spilling her drink as she leaned over to kiss the other lady’s cheek. “I hope you’re having a good time here tonight.” 

“I’ve told you it’s Izayoi.” Mrs. Taisho corrected returning her gesture. “It’s been a wonderful time so far here. Did you just arrive? I didn’t see you with your mother earlier.” 

“I had to close up my shop so I arrived later.” Kagome answered taking a larger sip from her glass to quell her nerves. 

Even if she had come here because she couldn’t very well ignore Mrs. Taisho, she had just realized something. Standing next to Mrs. Taisho were her two sons. Both were extremely successful in their own rights. Inuyasha Taisho was a football player for _Fulham_ , and he had singlehandedly kept the club in the Premier League. Next to him, stood his elder brother: the current MP for the London borough of Newham. 

If she didn’t know any better, she would think Mrs. Taisho had called her for some introductions and matchmaking. But she _did_ know better. There was no way a woman of such high standing as Mrs. Taisho would ever see her- Kagome, the spinster thrice left at the wedding altar- as the right woman for her sons. 

“Oh yes! It’s the one you opened this past Spring in West Ham isn’t it? I haven’t been able to stop by because something or other always keeps me busy. But Sesshomaru here should visit sometime.” 

Kagome took another sip of her drink because she didn’t know what to say to that. Mrs. Taisho’s son didn’t say a word either leaving the four to stand in silence for a moment. Ever the socialite however, Mrs. Taisho moved on in the conversation as though no such silence had occurred. 

“Actually, I’m quite glad you stopped by. I wanted you to meet Inuyasha here. From what your mother has told me you are a lifelong fan of _Fulham_ aren’t you? Inuyasha here plays for the club.” 

Kagome coughed as the alcohol went down the wrong pipe, and she felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment. Mrs. Taisho was the last person she expected to play the matchmaking mother game with her. What made her mortification worse was Inuyasha’s sudden aversion of her. 

“My dad was a _Fulham_ supporter. And I followed in his footsteps.” Kagome’s words rushed out in a raspy and speedy slur as an attempt to explain and salvage some of her embarrassment. “The Shrine is near Craven Cottage as well so we often went there for matches.” 

Inuyasha did relax a little at that, but Sesshomaru simply gazed impassively at her. Needing to escape the situation, Kagome’s eyes darted around for an exit. As she did so, her gaze caught Naraku’s. When he nodded at her, she felt the sudden pang of shame and sadness hit her again as it did every time she thought of him or saw him. It didn’t matter how many months it had been; it still hurt to see the man who had left her on the eve of her wedding day to marry the perfect Japanese bride his parents had chosen for him. 

“If you’ll excuse me.” She muttered, glancing at the floor to try to calm her emotions. “I’m afraid I didn’t have the chance to greet my mother since arriving. I should go find her now.” 

She didn’t bother to wait for a response from the Taisho family even though she knew it was rude to do so. Instead, she moved away from them and back towards the bar. Her earlier thoughts of needing alcohol to cope with the party seemed to ring true. 

Once she had moved a far enough distance away, Sesshomaru glanced down at his stepmother. “Was that necessary?” 

Izayoi watched Kagome disappear into the crowd as she answered. “I just wanted to help her. That was the Higurashi girl.” Izayoi sighed. “I feel for her. It was bad enough that her first two weddings were called off shortly before the wedding date. When Naraku Onigumo left her too, and then returned married from Japan, it must have broken her heart, the poor thing.” 

“Why’s she here then?” Inuyasha asked gruffly. “Seems like this would be the last place for her to want to be right now.” 

Izayoi glanced at him in irritation. “She would have been the center of gossip if she hadn’t shown up today. It is likely that Mrs. Higurashi insisted she be here tonight. Besides, the more she stays at home and away from these parties, the worse it will be for her.” Izayoi turned her gaze towards Sesshomaru. “You understand don’t you Sesshomaru?” 

“Hn.” 

Sesshomaru neither confirmed nor denied Izayoi’s words though he did agree with them inwardly. One of the best ways to nip negative rumors in the bud was to get ahead of them if possible. He had a feeling that if Kagome Higurashi had not shown up today, the old gossiping hens would have some choice words to say about her disappearance, none of them flattering. 

A few hours later, well after Izayoi had left both brothers alone to mingle with other guests, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha noticed Kagome again. She was being led out of the party by a man who had his arm thrown around her shoulder. Curious they watched the pair’s progress and listened carefully as the two walked to the exit nearby. 

“You got to lay off the alcohol sis.” The man stated. “I know that you didn’t want to be here when Naraku and the other gossiping old biddies are here, but it’d be worse if they caught sight of you sloshed.” 

“Didn’t wanna’ be here Sou-ta.” Kagome mumbled into his shirt. Her brother sighed as he pushed open the door to lead them out. 

“Yeah, well me neither. Let’s get you to your flat and spend the night getting wasted off cheap wine from _Tesco’s._ I’ll call Sango and Kohaku. Mum won’t care if we leave now anyway.” 

Kagome’s reply ended up being cut off by the door closing behind the pair. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shared a glance with each other as the siblings disappeared. 

“You know, he’s got a point. We could just go home now and spend the evening elsewhere.” 

Sesshomaru placed his empty glass tumbler, long since empty of alcohol, on the table in front of them. “That’s the best thing you’ve said all night Inuyasha. I’ll go over to say goodbye to the Mayor and our parents. Will you join me?” 

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose. “No. What’s the Mayor doing here anyway? I don’t think we’d ever had the mayor attend these parties before.” 

“The Party thinks elections might be called soon. The PM is having trouble with the Irish and Brexit trade deals. There are rumors of a no confidence vote. He’s here because the Party wants to curry favor in case elections are called.” 

“Tch.” Inuyasha pushed his hands into his pockets. “I’m going anyway. Tell mum bye for me, would you? It’s almost time for the festive fixtures, and the old gaffer will have my hide if I don’t show up on time for early practice tomorrow.” 

Sesshomaru glared at his brother even as he nodded. He didn’t blame Inuyasha for leaving early. These parties weren’t meant for someone like Inuyasha. Besides, Inuyasha wasn’t lying about his manager. The man was one of the best managers in football, and he pushed his team to meet his exacting standards. Inuyasha couldn’t afford to anger him in one of his best seasons as a professional footballer. 

It didn’t mean he couldn’t be angry that he’d have to make Inuyasha’s excuses to his parents though. 

“Thanks, Sesshomaru.” Inuyasha acknowledged, ignoring the glare. He pulled out the keys for his car from his suit pocket, having chosen to park in a nearby parking garage instead of using the valet parking like Sesshomaru. “I’ll see you later.” 

As Inuyasha walked out of the doors of the hall, Sesshomaru sighed. Squaring his shoulders, he cut his way to the crowd towards his parents who were still talking with the Mayor. Soon, he thought, he’d be able to go home and relax. 

* * * * *

_December 23, 2018_

Sesshomaru approached the door to the bookstore that Izayoi had all but forced him to go to. The hints she had been dropping for the past few days were more than enough, and he had decided to visit before he got another series of messages about it. It was annoying that Izayoi was likely making him visit as part of some matchmaking scheme she was planning. However, he knew that never visiting would just make her insufferable to deal with. 

There was no chime or other sound to greet him upon entrance. A smell of musty books hit him upon entrance along with the soothing scent of the festive season. It reminded him of mince pies. A young man was at the counter, and he greeted Sesshomaru with a nod and a smile. Sesshomaru recognized him as the younger brother of Kagome Higurashi. 

He gave a nod back to the man making his way into the store which was surprisingly empty so close to Christmas. Sesshomaru wasn’t sure what he wanted to buy, but figured it wouldn’t hurt to take a look around the shelves to see if they did have the book Izayoi had mentioned in passing to him the other day. It might make a good Christmas present for his stepmother. 

A quick perusal indicated that this was no ordinary bookstore. Rather, it was a hodgepodge of books that were stacked precariously on shelves in such a random order that Sesshomaru struggled to understand how any customers were supposed to find the books they wanted. The only redeeming point, in his opinion, was that there were quite a few older books placed in the stacks of shelves. Some of these, he knew, were rare finds and would likely fetch a decent price. He idly thumbed through a first edition of Tolkien’s works before placing it back on the shelf. 

Knowing that he might never find what he wanted to buy for Izayoi by searching alone, he decided to go back towards the man he had seen at the counter. While it was extremely confusing for him to navigate the stacks, perhaps there was some form of organization that the owner utilized which he couldn’t decipher. 

When he approached the counter, the man was alone still, and looked utterly bored. At his approach though, he straightened. 

“Did you find what you were looking for?” 

Sesshomaru schooled his expression so that the scowl he wanted to show wouldn’t appear on his face. He must have failed because the man shuffled around awkwardly for a moment. 

“You couldn’t find your way around Kagome’s stacks, could you?” 

Sesshomaru didn’t bother hiding his expression this time, his eyebrow rising in question. He leaned against the counter. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone, swiping around until he found the picture he needed. Turning the phone around, he showed it to the man behind the counter. 

“Do you have this book?” 

Souta leaned over to read the title of the book. He moved towards the computer, an older desktop model that Sesshomaru hadn’t seen in years, and opened up some programs. He clicked a few times, out of Sesshomaru’s sight, and then turned back to Sesshomaru. 

“Do you know what year the book was published? Kagome stacks her books by year of publishing. I can’t guarantee it’ll be easier to find in her stacks, but it looks like we might have an edition of it.” 

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to call the man incompetent. It wasn’t his fault his sister’s organization of the books in her store made it exceedingly difficult for patrons to find them. He zoomed in on the picture, trying to see if there was a date on the picture he had taken. 

“I’m afraid I don’t know.” He finally answered. 

When he looked up again, he was surprised to see Kagome there next to her brother. A door behind the counter was open, where it had been closed earlier, and he realized she must have come from there while he was looking at his phone. 

“Do you mind if I take a look?” Kagome asked indicating the phone. Sesshomaru handed it over so that she could see the picture. 

“Oh, I know we have this book. This was the first cover of _Zakuro_. I think it was published in 2008.” 

She handed the phone back and moved towards the computer which her brother had vacated. After confirming her statement, she left the counter area through a gated door. Kagome easily navigated the store until she ended up at a series of bookshelves on the far-left corner of the room. The shelves were near the set of spiral stairs that led up to a tiny loft above which housed the selection of Japanese language books she sold. 

“Let’s see 2008, right?” 

Kagome moved books around and searched through the numerous texts which were stacked haphazardly on the shelving. There was no rhyme or reason to the stacks: small paperbacks sat on top of hardcovers only to have another hardcover placed on them. Books that were thin and books that were thick came together in a mess that Sesshomaru felt showed laziness on her part. 

“Are you sure the book is even here?” He finally asked after watching her for a while. 

Kagome paused in her searching, her hands on her hips. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Sesshomaru couldn’t help it. He felt he’d wasted enough time in a bookstore searching for a simple book. A task that he was sure, would have been made infinitely easier if the owner had simply kept her books in proper organization instead of her messy stacks. He scoffed, his fingers idly drumming on his thigh. 

“I believe the task of finding the book would have been made infinitely easier if you had properly organized the books in your shelves like other bookstore owners.” 

Kagome turned away from him, rolling her eyes. “I’m sorry if my bookstore doesn’t meet your posh standards Mr. MP. Please don’t let me stop you from going to another bookstore.” Nonetheless, she kept going through her books grumbling about the fact that too many authors whose name started with “S” published books in 2008. 

She didn’t hear any sounds from behind her which made her believe that Mr. MP hadn’t moved away. Ignoring him, she finally pushed aside some books by a “Shane” and a “Schweizer” and a “Schmidt” before she found the book she was looking for. Pulling the book out from the stack she found it in, Kagome dusted the cover off. If she remembered properly, this book had been sitting around since she first founded the shop. It would be kind of nice to see it go. 

“Here you go.” She announced turning around to see Sesshomaru on his phone. He glanced up at her briefly, before returning to his texting, his brows furrowed. 

Kagome thought that an MP like him ought to have better manners, but she shrugged it off as she made her way to the counter. It took a few minutes to bag his purchase and then process his payment. Once she handed him the receipt though, he simply took the bag from her and walked out of the store still texting on his phone. 

As she watched him leave Kagome couldn’t help but scowl. “You know, Mrs. Taisho’s so nice, it makes me wonder how her stepson turned out to be such a rude MP.” 

Her brother elbowed her. “He’s an MP Kagome. He likely had some work he had to get to. You can’t just say that because he has work to do.” Souta moved away from her ducking around the gate to have the counter separating him from his sister. “Besides, your shelving really is confusing.” 

Before Kagome could say anything to refute his statement, Souta was already flying out the door. “See you later!” 

As she watched him leave, Kagome huffed out a breath. What was it with rude men today? 

* * * * *

_January 9, 2018_ __

Kagome opened the door to the coffee shop in Chelsea, huddling into her coat for extra warmth. She walked up to the counter briskly, eager to get some warm beverage into her hands to warm herself up. After placing, and paying for, her order Kagome moved to the side to wait. As she did so, she glanced around the shop for the person she was supposed to meet. Kagome didn’t see her, but did see someone else she recognized.

Shuffling her feet, Kagome waited until her drink order was ready before making a move. Another search around the coffee shop after her drink ended up in her hands revealed what she had noticed before. Mumbling a quick curse under her breath, Kagome made her way to the corner of the store where a young man in a hooded sweatshirt and joggers sat at a table. 

“Hi.” She greeted pulling out a chair at the table. “You don’t mind if I take this seat, do you?” 

Inuyasha looked up at her from his phone and sighed as he put it away. “No. Mum sent me here to meet you anyway.” He leaned an elbow on the table and then set his chin on his hand. “She’s trying to set us up.” 

Kagome took a sip of her drink to avoid talking but regretted it as she scalded her taste buds from the hot drink. She avoided Inuyasha’s gaze as she thought about what to do. It was now more than obvious that Mrs. Taisho was trying to set her up with her sons. First, there had been the visit from Sesshomaru to her store shortly after he had heard about it, and now she had sent Inuyasha to a meeting she was supposed to have with Kagome. 

It was frankly getting annoying. 

“It’s not going to work anyway.” Inuyasha said watching her carefully. “I’m not interested.” 

The nonchalant way he said it rubbed Kagome the wrong way. Still, she supposed she did appreciate his honesty. Setting her drink down on the table, she leaned back in her chair to make herself more comfortable. 

“I’m sorry about this as well.” She stated. “I’m not sure why your mother seems so bent on matchmaking, but I’m not interested in dating anyone right now. Do you think you could let her know?” 

Inuyasha sighed. “No. Once mum’s set her mind on something, she’s impossible to sway. She only listens to Sesshomaru then.” 

Kagome grimaced. “I suppose I’ll have to talk to her myself then.” Kagome was not looking forward to that phone call. It was necessary, she supposed. It still didn’t make it any easier however. 

“No. I’ll figure something out.” Inuyasha moved his elbow off the table, leaning back against his chair. “Besides, she ought to respect your circumstances.” Kagome pursed her lips picking up her drink and taking several hasty sips hoping Inuyasha would let the subject rest there. Inuyasha noticed her actions and smiled apologetically. 

“Sorry.” 

There was an awkward silence that descended on the table now, neither party knowing what to say. Finally, Inuyasha cleared his throat. He refused to meet Kagome’s eyes when she paid attention to him again. His actions were telling, and Kagome suddenly had a bad feeling about the situation she was in. 

“Listen, um, it’s not that you’re not a nice girl Kagome, it’s just…” 

Kagome cringed at the words which reminded her too much of the previous relationships she was in. She opened her mouth to ask him to stop talking because she didn’t feel like being humiliated by hearing the same break up words again. She had become so tired of hearing various reiterations of the “It’s not you, it’s me” speech over the years. Before she could speak though, Inuyasha cut her off. 

“I have a girlfriend, and we’re serious. I’m going to ask her to marry me soon.” 

“Oh.” The long-winded speech that Kagome was preparing disappeared from her mind. 

“Yeah. Um, as you can tell Mum and Dad don’t know. Kikyo and I decided to keep things quiet because she is still in school in New York.” Inuyasha refused to make eye contact with her. Whereas before Kagome found it slightly annoying, now she felt it was kind of cute. 

“That’s good I guess.” Kagome finally answered for lack of anything else to say. “So, I guess you are going to tell your parents soon?” 

“Yeah.” Inuyasha was looking out the window now. “She’s coming back in May after her graduation, and we decided to announce it then.” Inuyasha then turned to her. “Can you keep it quiet though? I just…Kikyo and I…I want to tell my parents on my own, and I kind of want to introduce her as my fiancé when I do.” He flushed and his shoulders rose up as he slouched in his seat in a defensive posture. 

“Oh, um yeah, I have no problem keeping quiet.” Kagome played around with the coffee cup in her hands as she did so. “But um…what will you tell your mum?” 

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. “Not sure. I figure I’ll just continue to fob her off. I can try to let her know we’re not interested in each other though.” 

Kagome smiled softly as she relaxed a bit more in Inuyasha’s presence. “Okay. Thanks, I guess. I appreciate you doing that.” 

Inuyasha nodded his posture relaxing some. He then offered her a tentative smile. “So uh, no hard feelings, I guess? Um, friends?” He held out a hand towards her. Kagome stared at it for a moment. 

“Friends.” She affirmed clasping it with her own and giving it a shake. 

* * * * *

_February 7, 2019_

Kagome walked into the family house tired after a long day at work. She was only slightly curious about the additional pair of shoes in the family entryway but shrugged it off as she slipped into her house slippers. Hanging up her coat in the nearby cupboard, she made her way into the house towards where she heard the voices in the living room. 

She didn’t venture inside the room though, content to remain an interloper into the conversation when she saw who sat there. Mrs. Taisho and her mother were clearly having a long afternoon tea. Part of her wondered why she was so surprised by the presence of the woman who she had only had a passing acquaintance with before now. She hoped, for her sake, that Mrs. Taisho was here for a simple talk with her mother. 

“Oh Kagome!” Her mother spotted her first. “Did you just get home dear?” 

Her mother’s words were too sweet to be normal. It rang alarm bells for Kagome, who now realized that she was being set up. Mrs. Taisho smiled at her from her seat on the Chesterfield, patting the space next to her invitingly. Groaning inwardly, and knowing that she had no reasonable method of leaving the conversation immediately, Kagome edged her way into the room. 

“Hello Kagome, I hope you’re doing well.” Mrs. Taisho greeted as she took a seat. “I’ve been wanting to speak you for a while now.” 

“Oh?” Kagome asked curious to see what Mrs. Taisho would say. 

“Yes. I do apologize for having to send Inuyasha to meet you instead of me for coffee last month. I had another pressing engagement that took more time than I had planned. But it seems that the issue was not a problem. Inuyasha was telling me the other day that he enjoyed meeting you.” 

“Did he now?” Kagome asked already planning to ask Inuyasha just what in the world he had told his mother. He was supposed to tell her that neither of them was interested in the other. 

“Oh yes.” Mrs. Taisho smiled brightly. “Actually, I’m quite glad to see you. Tell me, has Inuyasha spoken to you about his Club’s annual Valentine’s Fundraiser?” 

“I don’t believe so.” Kagome answered not liking the path this conversation was heading down. “Is it something he should have told me about?” 

When Izayoi’s eyes gleamed, Kagome knew she should have kept silent instead. 

“Oh yes. I’m quite surprised he hasn’t mentioned it. I’m afraid that I can’t accompany Inuyasha this year as I’m accompanying Sesshomaru, but perhaps you could go with him in my stead.” 

Kagome stayed silent for a long moment. In all of her repeated interactions with Mrs. Taisho, interactions which were becoming more frequent as of late, the woman had never been so blatantly obvious in her intentions. She was not sure what to say in light of this recent development. Her mother, who had been silent this entire time didn’t intervene now either leaving Kagome to fend for herself at the moment. 

“Mrs. Taisho,” she stated, “if you’ll excuse me. I just got home and would like to change. And then perhaps I will talk to Inuyasha myself if you don’t mind?” 

Mrs. Taisho smiled serenely, the glint in her eyes making Kagome wonder if this was what the elder woman had wanted her to do in the first place. Kagome didn’t return the smile, but did stand and give a nod towards her mother. The nod was accompanied by a glare which her mother gamely ignored. Deciding that staying any longer in the room would not be conducive to her peace of mind, Kagome left trying her hardest not to storm up the stairs. 

She wasn’t a child stomping her feet during a temper tantrum, though she felt the situation justified it if she did so. What had her mother been thinking doing such a thing to her? She wasn’t in any way ready for any sort of relationship, or dating, or whatever her mother had decided she was ready for. Time had only proven to her that she was obviously lacking something if all of her last three relationships had ended sometime between the engagement and the wedding. Surely, even her mother knew that now. 

Nonetheless, five days later, Kagome found herself in an off-white cocktail dress next to Inuyasha. He tugged her closer with his arm, and she glared at him for a moment before smoothing her expression as they entered the banquet room in the stadium. 

“Why am I here again?” 

Kagome asked her question more as a way of trying to calm her nerves than anything else. As a lifelong _Fulham_ fan there was an inner fangirl in her which was positively giddy with excitement. That same fangirl was also extremely nervous at the thought of meeting some of the men who she and her late father had idolized for years. 

“Because you’re a good friend, and we both know better than to say ‘no’ to my mother.” Inuyasha replied greeting his fellow players as he led her towards the important guests. 

“A good friend?” Kagome clarified her hands clammy as she saw The Totosai sitting at a nearby table talking to Mr. Khan, the club owner. “Please tell me that is not Hideki Myoga talking to Totosai.” 

Inuyasha grinned down at her. He had ample time to get used to these big names who were once part of the club. When he had first signed though, like Kagome, he hadn’t expected it. He had even been shocked when, after scoring his first two goals for the club in his first Premier League appearance, Hideki Myoga came to congratulate him personally. Now however, he considered the elder sportsman a good mentor of sorts. 

“Oh my god!” He followed Kagome’s view to see what, or rather who, had caught her attention. Her arm tightened on his, and he grimaced at the slight pain. “That’s EDVS.” Kagome’s voice had taken on a reverent tone, not that Inuyasha blamed her one bit for it. The man was a goalie legend at the Club. 

“We can go meet him later if you want.” He told her guiding them towards the club owner and football manger again. “Let’s just go meet the old gaffer first.” 

“Inuyasha.” She hissed. “You can’t call your manager that.” 

“Yeah, I can. He doesn’t mind.” Inuyasha replied back as they approached the table where his manager sat. 

By the time Sesshomaru and Izayoi had arrived at the club a half hour later, Kagome was speaking animatedly with EDVS. Inuyasha had left her to her own devices when he realized that he’d effectively lost her to the _Fulham_ legend. He spotted his mother and brother first, excusing himself from his fellow teammate’s company to make his way over to Kagome and grab her to greet them. 

From where he stood with Izayoi, Sesshomaru was surprised at the sight of Inuyasha with Kagome. Izayoi had told him earlier that the two had come together, but he had thought it was more of a friendly date according to Inuyasha. He wondered if it was still the same. Kagome did look exceptionally beautiful tonight in her cocktail dress. She had always been pretty to look at, now that Sesshomaru thought of it, though he knew better than to mention it to Izayoi. Speaking of Izayoi though, he was wondering why she was so adamantly pushing him and Inuyasha towards Kagome. 

After plying his father with some drinks after dinner earlier in the week, Sesshomaru had managed to pull some information out of him regarding Izayoi’s intentions with Kagome, himself, and Inuyasha. His father had been surprisingly tight lipped, even when tipsy, but the information he’d gleaned had given him some insight. It still wasn’t enough to truly understand Izayoi’s actions, nor whether his own mother was involved in the scheming from behind the scenes. 

Kagome Higurashi, he had learned, was the perfect sort of daughter in law according to nearly every ex-pat Japanese mother. She knew her culture, was polite and respectful, and was a practicing Shinto priestess. She ran one of the only bookstores in London which catered to Japanese clientele who wanted books in their native language. In addition, Kagome regularly volunteered at the Japanese language school which numerous ex-pats sent their kids to so that they could learn their native language and culture. It was the latter volunteering assignment which made him slightly wary that his mother and Izayoi were both behind the scheming since his mother ran the school. 

He had known that his mother was growing uneasy with his bachelor status, but he had thought he’d put her off. Since she had rather _exacting_ standards, he had been able to ply her off with excuses for the past few years. It seemed time had run out for him though, and his mother had decided to take matters into her own hands instead by choosing someone for him. He wasn’t sure how he felt yet about the fact that it seemed Kagome Higurashi might be this person. Especially since his last meeting with her could have gone better. 

“Mum, Sesshomaru.” Inuyasha greeted as he and Kagome came up to them. 

“Inuyasha,” Izayoi replied leaning forward for a kiss, “and Kagome. My don’t you just look beautiful today.” Kagome felt embarrassed at the scrutiny, though she did murmur a polite thank you in response. 

“I’m quite glad that you were able to accompany Inuyasha. Hopefully, the night hasn’t been too boring for you?” 

At this, Kagome’s eyes lit up, and she shook her head. “Oh no. To be honest, this has been an amazing night.” 

Kagome was positively radiating from excitement. Now that she was closer, Sesshomaru noticed the 2009-2010 commemorative season pin she wore marking the club’s best ever run in the Europa League. He’d forgotten she was a fan of the Club. This must have been a wonderful night for her if she got to meet some of the players she was a fan of. 

“That is wonderful to hear dear.” Izayoi turned towards her son, holding out her arm towards him. “Now, Inuyasha, why don’t you take me over to meet Mr. Khan? Your father was unable to be here, but he did ask that I meet the owner and let him know of our annual donation.” 

Knowing better than to refuse his mother, Inuyasha removed his arm from Kagome’s to accompany his mother instead. He glanced up at his brother who gave him a nod. Pleased that Kagome would be taken care of, he led his mother away leaving the two alone. 

“Hello.” Kagome spoke once she and Sesshomaru were left alone. “How are you doing?” 

“Quite well. And yourself?” 

“Good. I’m good.” 

Silence reigned for a few moments until Sesshomaru cleared his throat, extending his arm towards her. “Perhaps you would like me to accompany you? I’m afraid I don’t quite know the Club as well as you do, so you may have to lead me around to greet the others.” 

Kagome eyed his arm for a moment trying to come to a decision. Finally, she took his arm, a shy smile on her face. “So, who are you a fan of then?” 

Sesshomaru glanced around the room, a telling gesture that should have told her the answer. She wasn’t paying too much attention though, so his answer was surprising when she heard it. 

“I’m afraid I’d much rather be at the Bridge a few kilometers down the road.” 

Eyes widening, Kagome glanced up at her companion who shrugged apologetically. Seeing the humor in this situation, Kagome couldn’t help but let out a wry laugh. Shaking her head, she allowed him to lead her further into the room, towards the buffet table. She was hungry now that she thought about it. 

“Darby days must be interesting at your house.” She stated as he let go of her arm to grab a plate. He handed one to her first, letting her go before him in the buffet line, before following her. 

“Quite.” Sesshomaru glanced over at her a smirk on his face. “It’s been a bit more intense this past year. Don’t tell Inuyasha, but at the Darby next week, I don’t have much faith in my Club winning.” 

Kagome stayed quiet as she filled up her plate. Once he did so as well, and joined her at the end, she spoke to him again. “I don’t think you’re right Sesshomaru.” He raised a brow at her. “Come on, let’s go sit over there with Mr. VDS. He and I were having a rather enlightening discussion about goalies in the Premier League before I was pulled away. I think if you listened to our discussion, you’ll understand my reasoning.” 

Hours later, Inuyasha watched Kagome leave with her brother. He glanced over at his mother next to him, but she was merely smiling with a tell-tale glint in her eye. Surely, he thought, she wasn’t advocating that something develop between Kagome and Sesshomaru was she? 

“Inuyasha. It seems your brother forgot that he needs to take me home tonight. You don’t mind driving me home do you dear?” 

Inuyasha scoffed, barely refraining from rolling his eyes at her. “Of course not, mother.” 

* * * * *

_March 22, 2019_ __

Kagome arrived out of breath, but on time, to the local chippy that Sango had wanted to meet her at. She was dressed in heels and one of her prettier dresses which looked completely out of place in the environment she was in. There were more than a few judgmental stares being directed her way which she ignored. She knew that from an outsider’s perspective she looked like a rich girl who had come to pretend to relax with the middle-class hipsters. What they didn’t know was it was the opposite. She felt more like she was a little girl playing dress up in her mother’s clothing. 

They also didn’t know that the coat currently draped over her arm cost her ten quid at the _Primark_ across the street from her bookstore. It had served her well on many a rainy summer night. It also worked as a jacket on balmy spring days like this one where the weather was a touch warmer than usual. 

“Kagome!” Sango waved her over to the counter where she stood in the standing room only restaurant. Shuffling past some people, and nearly avoiding a nasty spill in her heels, Kagome worked her way over to her friend. 

“Sango!” She bumped shoulders with her best friend, who was dressed comfortably in jeans and a jumper. 

“Bit posh for a chippy eh?” Sango stated turning so that she was leaning against the counter and could look at Kagome’s outfit in its entirety. “Looks like Miss Higurashi can clean up well after all.” 

“Shut it.” Kagome muttered half-heartedly, pushing a few locks of hair behind her ears. “It was Mrs. Taisho’s birthday party today. I had to attend it at mum’s urging. You’re lucky you had an excuse to not go.” 

“You mean I’m lucky that I’m already married, and your mother no longer feels the need to set me up.” 

Kagome glared at her friend. Before she could answer, Sango pushed away from the counter as a number was called. She grabbed the take-away bag that was handed to her, waving her hand towards Kagome. Understanding her friend’s gesture, Kagome pushed her way out the door of the chippy. Once outside, the two friends walked on towards the local park a few yards away. They found a bench, and Kagome gracefully draped her coat over the seat to make sure any remaining dampness from the earlier rain in the afternoon didn’t seep into their clothing. 

Sango unpacked the chips, handing over a box to Kagome who opened it with a grin. Inside, lay her favorite type of chips: curry chips. Granted, these weren’t the amazing curry chips from that wonderful chippy truck that used to haunt the streets near her uni—she’d have to visit Mr. Patel sometime again—but they were a close match. Grabbing the fork Sango handed her, Kagome mixed the curry flavoring with the chips and took a large, slightly uncouth, bite. 

“So good.” She mumbled between bites of stuffing her face with the chips. 

She hadn’t eaten properly at Izayoi’s party because she felt awkward being there. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had made an appearance, and Izayoi had taken great steps to make sure that she was constantly engaged in conversation with one of them. It was made worse by the presence of Mrs. Tachibana, the gossip queen of London’s Japanese society, who kept eyeing the interactions Kagome had with the Taisho brothers like a hawk. By the time she had been able to leave the party, she was more than ready to get away and meet Sango. 

“Slow down before you choke.” Sango scolded taking much more demure bites of her own vinegar and mushy peas laden box of chips. Kagome did as instructed, the edge of her hunger taken away, and Sango took that as a sign giving her permission to continue talking. 

“Why did you go to the party? You seem worse off and more tense now than you were before when you spoke with me.” 

Kagome made a face twirling her fork in her chips. “It just didn’t feel right to say no.” At Sango’s raised brow, she sighed and continued with her explanation. “Mrs. Taisho has taken a deep interest in me, and so has my mum now that I think about it. I know what they’re trying, but I just… it’s hard to tell Mrs. Taisho no. And the Taisho brothers aren’t the worst sort of people to talk to.” 

Sango pointed her fork at her friend. “You’re interested. In a shag or more?” 

Spluttering, Kagome put her box down on the bench between them so she could use both hands to make an “X.” Sango’s words were completely off the mark. Yes, as a heterosexual female, she could, and would, admit that both of the Taisho brothers were quite handsome, but that was where her interest in them ended. She wasn’t interested in them beyond that, whether it was for dating or shagging. 

Sango leaned back against the bench. “Nope, you’re interested in one or both. Don’t lie. I’ve known you since we were five. That’s twenty-three years of friendship, and me knowing practically every single thing about you. Which one’s more interesting?” 

Kagome paled at Sango’s words, her eye falling on the box of chips. In an attempt to keep her hands busy, and give herself some time to think, she shoveled another large forkful into her mouth. She ignored her friend, who rolled her eyes at this behavior. 

Now that she did think about it, it had been weeks since she had thought of herself as a jilted lover. She had stopped making excuses for meeting Inuyasha or Sesshomaru or even Mrs. Taisho for a while now too. If she really thought about it, deep down, she knew that she was now playing along with her mother and Mrs. Taisho and their matchmaking scheme. 

Sango was bloody right again, as always. 

“I hate you.” She muttered sullenly at her friend, twisting her fork in the chips again and making a messy mush out of them. “I hate it when you’re right.” 

Sango grinned, her eyes twinkling. “I knew it! So, which one! The younger one is a footballer so he’s got stamina and that nice athletic body.” 

“Not Inuyasha.” Kagome waved her hand batting that thought away from Sango and blushing as she did so. She then cursed as she realized just what ammunition she had given Sango. “Don’t say a word!” She hissed. 

Sango sighed with a pout but shrugged, taking another bite of her own food. After swallowing, she addressed her friend again. 

“Kagome, I’m glad that you’re finally taking some interest in someone after Naraku. But, don’t just do something because someone wants you to okay? I don’t want you to become some Kagome doll again.” 

“Kagome doll?” Kagome asked with horror. 

“Yes, Kagome doll.” Sango clarified punctuating the statement with a condescending look at her friend. “You don’t completely alter your personality or something; that would be disgusting, and I would put a stop to it immediately if you ever did. But, it’s the little things. You try to mold yourself into a mix of what the guy wants and what you want, and it’s annoying.” 

“I don’t mold myself into some perfect girl.” Kagome protested crossing her legs. “I think I’d know if I was doing that.” 

Sango sighed. She pushed her box, now empty, closed and moved to lay her hands on Kagome’s shoulders. She loved her friend, she really did, but she hated how none of the guys who had been with Kagome ever appreciated her for who she was. Kagome was a wonderful girl who enjoyed helping her grandfather at the Shinto shrine and teaching younger British Japanese about their culture and heritage. She had unique organizational methods that sometimes even annoyed Sango who had grown up with her. And she was an absolute gem of a woman who was obsessed with curry and had it at least twice a week if not more. 

But yet, in every relationship that Kagome had been in which had become serious, some part of her interests was always ignored. Koga not only cheated on her, but he ignored her love for her culture. Hojo was intimidated by her and considered her too uptight, and Naraku—for him Kagome was British Japanese and not just Japanese. The latter was something that really angered Sango. Kagome was the belle of the culturally connected Japanese society in England, and yet none of the men she was with had never appreciated that. 

If she really thought about it though, the first person that did try to push Kagome towards those who shared that same appreciation was Mrs. Taisho. 

With that sobering thought, Sango pushed herself away from Kagome and took the short walk to the rubbish bin. As she returned, she saw Kagome stare at her in thought. She retook the seat next to her best friend waiting to see what Kagome would say now. 

“Did I really try to twist myself into some perfect person?” Kagome asked softly her hands making an uglier mess of her food. 

Sango frowned before sighing again and leaning back against the bench. “Kind of Kagome. It’s not something too bad. But, it’s the little things. I mean even now you’re dressing up in things you wouldn’t before.” She saw Kagome open her mouth to respond, but cut her off. “I don’t mean today, because I know you didn’t have a choice, but you’ve been wearing more Cashmere jumpers and heeled boots lately.” 

Sango eyed the chips. “I think the best example is your chips preference actually.” 

“My chips preference?” 

“Yes.” Sango pointed to the box. “You’ve loved curry chips ever since you knew what they were. But, when you were with Koga, you used to only eat them with vinegar, with Hojo it was the mushy peas and everything, and with Naraku, you used to eat them plain. And yet, every time I’m with you, you dig into the box of curry chips like it’s the best thing you’ve ever eaten.” 

Kagome looked down at the box of chips in contemplation as though it held the answer to all of her problems. And perhaps it did, Kagome thought. She tried to think back on all of her memories of her past relationships, despite the sadness that the memories caused. As she did, she realized that Sango had a point. 

And wasn’t that a sobering thought? 

“What did I ever do to have a friend like you?” She asked Sango wearily. 

Sango smiled at her softly. “I think it was something along the lines of you marching over in the playground and pulling me away from the sandbox to play with you on the seesaw.” 

Kagome grinned at her best friend, a bit of laughter escaping her. “It was wasn’t it?” She stood, with the box of now cold and mushy chips. Walking over to the rubbish, she threw the chips away and walked back to her friend. 

“Say Sango?” 

“Hm?” 

“Promise me that if I ever get like that around Mrs. Taisho, you’ll snap me out of it.” 

Sango stood up as well, folding Kagome’s jacket over her arms as she did so. “I will, you know that Kagome. As long as it’s bad changes. I mean, if you’re comfortable in your posh jumpers, who am I to stop you?” 

“Sango!” Kagome complained as she hooked her arms with her friend. 

Sango simply grinned as Kagome led her out of the park. “Yes, yes, complain all you want. Now, where are you leading me? If we’re going back to my flat, Miroku will not let us drink alone you know. But we can maybe get him to go buy us some food.” 

“Is that curry shop by your apartment still open?” 

Sango stifled her laughter as she shook her head. “I’ll go ahead and call him now hm?” 

* * * * *

_April 16, 2019_ __

Kagome wondered why it was that Mrs. Taisho was in her bookstore. And not alone either. Behind her, Sesshomaru followed her into the store. She felt a little uncomfortable in his presence, remembering his last visit. The person who followed Sesshomaru inside was surprising though. 

She knew, like most of those in the Japanese society circles she ran in, that Mrs. Taisho was not Mr. Taisho’s first wife. Rather, it was Miss Nishikawa who took that distinction. She was also Sesshomaru’s mother, though now that she thought about it, she rarely saw them together. Now that she pondered it, Kagome realized that Miss Nishikawa rarely came to the society events, or if she did, they were often cultural events. 

She didn’t usually attend the Holiday Parties held by their community. 

Deciding to wonder about that later, she stepped out from behind the counter to greet her guests. 

“Kagome-san.” Miss Nishikawa greeted, the same way she greeted Kagome every time she saw her. 

“Nishikawa-sensei.” Kagome greeted with a short bow. Even here, outside the confines of the Japanese Language School, she knew better than to greet the elder woman in the English manner. Something told her that it was the right thing to do. Greeting Mrs. Taisho on the other hand was a different matter altogether. 

“Kagome.” Mrs. Taisho greeted, pulling her into a hug. “I didn’t see you at the _hanami_ party we hosted last week.” 

Not sure whether she was being scolded or not, Kagome sidestepped the question in the only manner she knew how. “I had work, and my part timer was unable to come in that day.” She stepped out of Mrs. Taisho’s arms. “Sesshomaru.” She stated greeting him with a smile. 

She hadn’t seen him since his stepmother’s birthday dinner, but she had seen Inuyasha for coffee twice since then. Surprisingly, she and Inuyasha got along really well. Mostly, she knew it was because they spent hours over cups of coffee discussing the various football leagues in Europe, comparing their views and opinions on the various teams and players. And most recently, she had been Inuyasha’s earpiece for thoughts on how to properly propose to his girlfriend. 

Kagome hadn’t even seen a picture of Kikyo yet, but already, she was looking forward to meeting the woman. 

“Kagome.” To her surprise, Sesshomaru leaned forward and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. Taken aback, she stared at him for a moment before speaking. 

“Erm hello.” She cleared her throat, hoping that she wasn’t blushing. She really didn’t want to think about what Mrs. Taisho would interpret that as. “Is there something I can help you all with?” 

Miss Nishikawa smiled at her, though Kagome was sure she saw a twinkle of amusement in her eyes. She felt flustered now, more so than she had before, and silently cursed Sesshomaru. What in the world was that kiss about? Especially when she was sure that he knew how eager Mrs. Taisho was in trying to set them up. 

“We actually came to look at your _manga_ and Japanese literature collection.” Miss Nishikawa replied. “I remember you telling me that you have a basement full of _manga_ , and I thought we could add some of the novels to the library at the school.” 

Kagome’s eyes brightened in interest. “That’s a great idea! I actually have some ideas about some series that you might find interesting. If you give me a moment, I’ll just secure the shop, and lead you down.” 

“You don’t have to shut down the shop for us.” Sesshomaru interrupted, his brows furrowed. “We can come at a more convenient time.” 

Kagome waved off his worry. “It’s not a problem. You actually picked a good day. Tuesdays are always the quiet days, especially at this time of the afternoon.” 

She walked away to the front door, flipping the sign on it from open to closed. Afterwards, she flipped the lock closed and lowered the lights in the room. There was no point in leaving the lights at full brightness if it wasn’t needed. As she turned, she was startled by Sesshomaru behind her. 

“I’m sorry.” He apologized moving to hang the coats he and the women had worn earlier on one of the coat racks near the door. 

“It’s fine.” Kagome moved away to lead the three to the door behind the counter that Sesshomaru had seen the first time he visited. 

She opened the door with a set of keys, nudging it open with her hip. After turning the light to the stairwell on, she let the others down first, before shutting the door. Before it closed fully, Kagome made sure that the wooden block she used as a door wedge was placed properly. She’d never been locked in her basement before, but she really didn’t want to take any chances. 

Upon entering the basement of the space, she was a little relieved, and miffed, that Sesshomaru had somehow managed to get the light on. She never could turn the dratted thing on unless she climbed the stepstool she kept for that purpose. There were boxes of books lined up against a wall, protected in neat plastic boxes and labeled according to place of origin and subject matter. On another wall was a large whiteboard, that she had spent many painstaking hours adhering to the wall, which listed the arrivals she’d just gotten. A shelf next to it held the binders that detailed all of her inventory in painstaking detail. 

She should know—she spent three hours every Saturday tracking the books in her store and updating those binders. 

Miss Nishikawa walked forwards to inspect the whiteboard. “ _Shojo manga_ from _HanaKiss_ publishers. I have not heard of them.” 

“You probably haven’t.” Kagome affirmed walking towards a few plastic boxes stacked nearby bearing the label of the publishing company. She was embarrassed to be seen in comfortably worn jeans and a jumper that had clearly seen a few washes earlier when they came in. Now, as she kneeled down on the floor of the basement and opened the box, she was grateful for her practical clothing. 

“ _HanaKiss_ publishers are relatively new; I think they’ve only been around for seven years or so. They’ve come out with some of the most popular _shojo_ _manga_ in Japan currently though. Quite a few of them have even been adapted into anime.” Digging through the box, she pulled out a set of ten novels from one of the series she was currently a fan of. “This is one of my favorite series. It’s about a girl who tries out for her school’s football team and has to prove that she has every right to play just like the boys do.” 

Before Miss Nishikawa could bend down to pick it up, Sesshomaru was there. He pulled out the first novel, with Kagome’s permission, and handed it to his mother. Mrs. Taisho came forward to peer into the box. 

“Are there other titles?” 

“Oh yes!” Kagome reached back into the box pulling out a set of five novels. “This is a relatively short series but is another favorite of mine. It’s about a female pâtissière who has to work in a store run by her hard to win over manager.” 

Izayoi reached down for a novel, and Kagome handed the first in the series to her so that she could look it over. As she did so, she saw Sesshomaru move closer and peer into the box over her shoulder. Kagome carefully pushed herself away from the box, and cleared her throat. 

“I have some _shonen manga_ over there. Perhaps you’d like to look over them with me?” 

Sesshomaru followed her to boxes placed further down. He stopped at a package on a box however, kneeling down and inspecting it upon recognizing the title. Kagome turned to see what kept him. She walked back to where he kneeled wondering why it didn’t seem to bother him that his neatly pressed pants were getting dirty on the floor of the basement. 

When she took a glance at the title of books he was looking at, she was astonished by his actions for a second time that day. The series he was looking at was an extremely popular one when she was a teenager. She had even snuck some to read from Souta’s collection over the years much to his chagrin. Seeing Sesshomaru looking at the _manga_ with a fond smile on his face made him seem more human to Kagome. Here was a Sesshomaru who was suddenly more relatable than ever before because he, like her brother and many other teenagers around the world, read a popular _manga_. 

Sesshomaru himself picked up one of the books flipping through the pages and losing himself in the memories that seeing the series evoked. He remembered all the times he and Inuyasha used to fight over who got to play _Hideki_ or _Tsubasa_ when they were younger only to end up being neither on Halloween. And then, there were the days of frantic waiting and anticipation before the next volume released. He even remembered Inuyasha and him coming to a decision on who got to keep which volume of the _manga_ when they began to move out to their own flats. 

“You’re a fan too then?” 

Startled out of his thoughts, Sesshomaru turned to look at Kagome. He placed the _manga_ back on the stack, looking at it longingly once more, before standing up. Kagome followed him. 

“I didn’t know they were still publishing these.” He answered instead. Though what he did say was the truth. If he’d known that the _manga_ were still being published, he knew he and Inuyasha would have bought a new set and split the _manga_ equally between them. 

“They don’t.” Kagome answered. Remembering why she even had this set in the first place, she scowled. “It’s a special anniversary edition with notes from the original author.” 

“You don’t like them?” Sesshomaru asked noting her scowl. 

Kagome glanced up at him, a sheepish smile on her face. “It’s not that I don’t like them, it’s more that my brother bought two sets of this edition without telling me.” She huffed as she turned and began to walk back towards the box she was leading him to originally. “It took me an entire afternoon to rework the March budget because of his expenditures. He said he’d pay me back, but since I’m his employer, I just subtracted the cost from his pay.” 

“Anniversary edition?” Sesshomaru mused out loud behind her thinking on her words. “Do you happen to have the name of the seller? I think I’d like to order one for myself.” 

Kagome turned back to him over her shoulder. She was clearly not expecting him to ask that question. But she relied to his question nonetheless as she turned back around to open the box in front of her. 

“I don’t have the receipt here, but it’s on the desktop upstairs. Remind me before you leave, and I can give it to you.” Kneeling down again, Kagome pulled out another stack of _manga_. “Here’s one of the most popular _manga_ s in Japan right now. It’s about a teenager in Victorian Steampunk Japan who has to fight magic and colonist invaders to free Japan.” Kagome made a face as she pushed the stack aside. She didn’t really understand the appeal for this series because she thought it was a little too patriotic for her tastes. 

“What about this one?” Sesshomaru asked reaching over her and pulling out another stack. 

Kagome peered at the title and let out a smile. “That one is one of my favorites, and its currently ongoing. Definitely meant for a male audience in the beginning, but easily accepted by all ages and genders. It’s one of the best series I’ve ever read and has some of the best female portrayals I’ve ever seen. It’s about a ninja you see living in a hidden ninja village.” 

Sesshomaru thumbed it open curious to see what it was about. Within minutes, he found himself flipping through the pages eagerly. Caching himself, he put the book down and glanced down at Kagome to find her looking at him. Feeling a little put on the spot, he cleared his throat and stepped away from the box. 

“It does seem like a good story.” He stated placing his hands in his pockets. “Any other recommendations?” 

An hour and a half later, Kagome placed a stack of books on the floor behind the counter. Sesshomaru moved next to her, placing his stack down as well and she thanked him for his help. Moving to the desktop, she began to make a note in her inventory listing and check on who was working tomorrow so that she could send the books to the school for delivery. It wasn’t one of her days to volunteer or she would have taken them there herself. 

“I can send them over tomorrow in the afternoon around four Nishikawa-sensei.” Kagome stated. “Unless you would like them at a later time or date?” 

Sesshomaru’s mother pulled out her phone to check her schedule. After checking to make sure she was free she accepted Kagome’s initial delivery offer. Making a note on her desktop, Kagome then accepted payment for the books. When she was done, she turned to see Sesshomaru still leaning against the counter. 

“Sesshomaru?” Mrs. Taisho asked, pulling her jacket on. “Are you coming with your mother and I?” 

He glanced at Kagome for a moment before turning his attention back to his stepmother and mother. “No, I have something to ask Kagome. You don’t mind if I stay behind do you kaa-san?” 

His mother stared at him for a moment before she smirked at him. “Very well. I’ll leave with Izayoi-san today. We’ll reschedule our dinner for tomorrow then.” She reached out for her coat, slipping into it as well. 

A few moments later, she and Izayoi said their goodbyes to Sesshomaru and Kagome, and left the bookstore leaving the two alone. Kagome turned to face Sesshomaru to see what he wanted. The space between her and Sesshomaru suddenly seemed too small with both of them standing in the space behind the counter. 

“Sesshomaru?” 

“You said you had the name of the seller for the _manga_?” 

“Oh right!” Kagome turned back to the computer to print off the receipt. 

After printing it off and handing it to him, she stayed silent watching him pocket it. Neither one of them moved for a while, Kagome shuffling her feet and trying to look anywhere but at him, and Sesshomaru lost in thought. It was getting a little too awkward for Kagome when he spoke. 

“What are your dinner plans?” 

“Excuse me?” Kagome asked confusion clear in her voice. 

Sesshomaru placed his hands in his pockets, trying to portray a calmness he suddenly didn’t feel. “My dinner dates left earlier,” he answered indicating the door, “and I’m not exactly in the mood for cup ramen as a dining option again.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I would have to eat out anyway, and thought it might be nice to have company this time.” 

Kagome bit her lip and fidgeted with the hem of her jumper. She could say yes and spend some time with Sesshomaru. Or she could say no and wonder if she had missed an opportunity to get to know Sesshomaru more. Or, she mused, she could stop thinking about what ifs and reasons why, and simply do what she wanted to do. And what she really wanted to do was continue to enjoy time with Sesshomaru, speaking about topics ranging from his love of _Chelsea FC_ to the _manga_ he’d read as a teenager. 

“Okay, is there anywhere you think we should go?” 

Sesshomaru leaned away from the wall. “I’m the MP for this area, but I rarely get to eat at the local restaurants. Do you have any local suggestions?” 

Kagome thought of Sango’s words from a while back reminding her of her choice in chips. It was time she owned up to her wants and suggestions. And if Sesshomaru wasn’t keen on the suggestion, they could always go somewhere else. 

“There’s a really nice Indian restaurant down the street.” She suggested. 

Sesshomaru gave a nod which she took to mean he was alright with her restaurant choice as he pushed away and made his way out from behind the counter. He slipped into his coat before plucking Kagome’s off its position on the coat hook holding it out for her as she made her way over. Maybe, he thought, as he helped Kagome into her coat, Izayoi and his mother were right when they pushed him towards Kagome. Not that he would ever tell them that though. 

And not that he was really interested in her. Or was he? 

Shrugging the thoughts away, he decided to wonder about them later as Kagome led him out the door to the restaurant she had suggested. 

* * * * *

_May 11, 2019_

Kagome held her breath, heart beating fast in her chest as she watched the game in front of her. She loved Craven Cottage on game days. There were no words she could use to describe the excitement of the fans who were chanting, the electrifying atmosphere as the players took the field, the anticipation shared by fans and players alike as the game started. Today, the stadium was a hive of activity and enthusiasm. Players were pushing themselves to play their best game all season, fans were cheering them on in wonder, and the manager was watching the game with shrewd eyes while his assistant kept him informed of the remaining games being played in England. 

And then it happened. 

Kagome couldn’t hear herself scream in joy over the roar of other fans as Inuyasha netted what would undoubtedly be one of the most important goals ever made in his football career. She jumped into Sesshomaru’s arms, her eyes bright with excitement and awe, uncaring of the hundreds of fans around her who were doing the same. Sesshomaru’s arms tightened around hers, the grin on his face clearly indicating just how elated he was at this moment. Behind her, Kagome heard Mr. Taisho clearly telling everyone that it was his son who had just scored.

“We made it into the Champions League!” Kagome told Sesshomaru excitedly, though he knew this already. “We made it into the top four!” 

Kagome heard the fans start another chant and found herself singing along with them, swaying side to side as the end of the ninety-minute game was edging ever closer. Finally, after a tense three minutes of injury time, during which she leaned into Sesshomaru’s arm for warmth and peeked through her fingers, the referee blew the final whistle. There was a moment of hushed silence as the results of the game sank into the stadium. 

And then, Craven Cottage erupted into cheers. 

A few hours later, Inuyasha had finally been able to pull himself away from the team’s celebrations and found himself in the private room of the posh Chelsea restaurant that he had booked weeks in advance. He’d planned the meeting between Kikyo and his parents with careful detail because he wanted everything to go well, which it had so far. Next to him Kikyo relaxed as she leaned into him. Across from him Kagome and Sesshomaru were admiring his post-match MVP award, which Kagome had all but commandeered upon his entrance. Not that he minded since he knew how much of a fan Kagome was of _Fulham_ _FC_. 

Kikyo nudged him, and he turned his attention to her. “Are they together?” She asked softly glancing at Kagome and Sesshomaru so as not to catch their attention. 

Inuyasha set his glass—a well-earned Whiskey—down and shook his head. “No, but I know mum wants them to be. And it’s not just my mum, his mum too.” He looked towards the two again. “Honestly, I think it wouldn’t be too bad if they did get together.” 

“Really?” Izayoi asked having heard them speak. She leaned over from his left. 

Inuyasha pointedly glared at his mother. “Yes. And that’s all. We’re dropping the subject now.” Izayoi sighed, but nodded moving her attention away from the topic. There were times and places to push her children into telling her things and this was not one of them. Besides, she would always be able to weasel the information out of him one way or another. 

A few moments later, Kagome handed Inuyasha back his medal and checked her phone for the time. Upon noticing it, she paled, and began to pack up her purse. As she slipped on her coat, Sesshomaru stood as well, curious to see what had her in such a rush. 

“Drat! I’m sorry, but I’ve got to leave now!” She announced slinging her arms into her jacket and zipping it up. “I promised Souta I’d be back at the store an hour ago. I can’t believe I’ve made him wait this long.” 

“It’s no problem Kagome.” Izayoi explained as she stood as well. She brought the young woman closer to her in a hug. 

“Thank you.” Kagome turned to face Inuyasha as Sesshomaru began to slip into his own jacket as well. “Congratulations again Inuyasha. I’m so happy for you! And it was nice to meet you Kikyo.” 

“Yeah, no problem.” Inuyasha waved her off. Kikyo meanwhile gave her a shy smile. 

“It was nice to meet you too Kagome. Are you leaving too Sesshomaru?” She asked. 

Sesshomaru nodded. “I’ve got an early start tomorrow actually. There’s a charity event I’m attending. I might as well leave too and drop Kagome off. It’s on my way.” 

“You don’t have to!” Kagome exclaimed for once ignorant of all the stares and sly glances in their way. “I can get home using the Tube.” 

“Nonsense Kagome.” Izayoi moved away from her to hug her stepson and receive a parting kiss from him. “It’s much safer if Sesshomaru drives you home.” 

Kagome, knowing resistance was futile at this point simply acquiesced. Not that she would have put much of a resistance anyway she thought. She did like spending time with Sesshomaru and wouldn’t have minded continuing their conversation later into the evening. 

“We’ll be off then.” Sesshomaru told the room, placing a hand on her back. 

The touch felt searing to Kagome, whose sole focus remained on it for a moment. He ushered her out, the hand staying there, and led her towards his car parked a few doors away on the road. Kagome relaxed into his touch, feeling the sudden loss of warmth keenly when he moved his hand away to open the car’s door for her so she could get in. Climbing in, she relaxed into the seating as he entered the car from the other side trying to not think about how she felt about his touch. Instead, she waited for him to being driving before sparking a conversation that would hopefully take her mind off that train of thought. 

Before she knew it, the drive to her bookstore was mostly filled with conversation regarding the reason for Sesshomaru’s outing planned for the following day. 

“So, what you’re proposing is a food program for children?” Kagome asked as they drove. “Don’t the councils do that already through food programs?” 

Sesshomaru shook his head as he turned down a street. “It’s not that the programs don’t exist.” Sesshomaru answered. “It’s more that they need to be reassessed. They were brilliant when they were set up and adapted, but now in the current climate, we need to work on making sure those resources are distributed equally again. And that children out of school get meals.” 

“I thought the councils worked on that too?” 

“Again,” Sesshomaru explained, his tone of voice indicating that he’d had this same type of conversation with other people, “it needs adapting. It’s not that there isn’t a program in place, but rather that the program is poorly managed. Children can only pick up the food at their school in some cases, in others, they get gift cards or meal vouchers.” 

He stopped at a red light and glanced over at Kagome. “In the former case, children get embarrassed having to go pick up meals, and sometimes they slip through the cracks. In the latter case, giving a child a meal voucher means they’re just as likely to go to _Gregg’s_ or _McDonalds_ as they are to a healthier restaurant.” 

“You can’t blame the children for that.” Kagome argued back. “You were a teenager once too. I’m pretty sure you had your fair share of greasy grub at that time in your life.” 

“Yes, but I also did have a full healthy meal at home to make up for it.” Sesshomaru clarified as he drove on. “The project I’m working on currently is more about brining healthy warm meals to children who otherwise can’t afford them. Or at least provide them with the means to do so. Essentially, I would like delivery to be a third option. And a follow-up to check on the children’s needs every few months. I don’t mean to do the check to see if the family is “properly” using the resources, but rather to see if they are in need of more.” 

As he pulled up in front of Kagome’s store, he smiled at her sheepishly. “It’s not a perfect system or plan, and I know I’ll likely have some backbenchers opposed to it, but I think I can get the Chancellor to see reason to include an increase in spending for this particular program in the new budget.” 

“Good luck then.” Kagome told him, playing with the buckle on her seat belt. “And thank you again for the ride. You didn’t have to drop me off, though I do appreciate it.” 

“It wasn’t a problem.” Sesshomaru drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. “Actually, if you are free tomorrow, the _Langar Kitchen_ let me know they’re always looking for extra volunteers.” 

Kagome thought about the invitation for a moment. She could always say no to him. She did have a bookstore to run after all. Yet, she found herself wanting to say yes instead. It was more than just the fact that his passionate speech inspired her to do more. It was also the fact that saying yes meant she could spend more time with a Sesshomaru who she was starting to become quite interested in. 

“What time do you have to be there?” She found herself asking. 

He seemed a bit surprised by her question but answered nonetheless. “Nine-thirty in the morning. I’m to help cook and then serve the meal. I can pick you up at nine if you want to join me.” He seemed to realize that his last sentence was a bit presumptuous because he backtracked on his words. “I mean, that I can offer you a ride there if you were interested in volunteering too.” 

Kagome glanced out the front window of the car for a moment, before shyly bringing her gaze back to his. 

“Okay.” She unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out of the car, Sesshomaru’s eyes watching her every move. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” 

She only made it to the door before he called her name. Turning to face him she wondered what he had to say. 

“It’s a date then. Tomorrow at nine.” 

The words carried an odd weight to them. If Kagome accepted, she had a feeling thing would change in her interactions with Sesshomaru. She had a brief moment, while he sat in the car watching her face expectantly, to make a decision on what she wanted. Was she interested in maybe changing they dynamic of her relationship with Sesshomaru? Did she want to maybe see if the romantic interest in him could lead to something? 

She did, she realized. It had been eleven months since her last fiancé had left her, but right now, her thoughts on the failures of her past three serious relationships were the last things on her mind. Instead, she was ready and willing to test the waters with Sesshomaru. 

“Okay.” Her words were quiet, but she gathered some courage to say them louder. “It’s a date. Tomorrow.” 

And with that said, she opened the door to her bookstore and slipped inside, her courage having disappeared as soon as the words left her mouth. 

* * * * *

_June 15, 2019_

Kagome laughed at Sesshomaru as she unpacked the newest novels in the _manga_ series that Miss Nishikawa had bought for the Japanese Language school. She pushed a lock of hair behind her ears, leaning back to sit on the floor as she did so. 

“Did the two of you really try to do that?” She asked referring to the things Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had done to try to convince their father to buy them video game systems when they were younger. 

“That and more.” Sesshomaru answered as he stood up and extended a hand to her to help her as well. “We even tried to cook for Izayoi so she could butter our father up.” 

“And did it work?” Kagome took his hand and pulled herself up, using his shoulder to balance herself. 

“Perhaps, perhaps not.” 

She shook her head as she moved away to pick up the stack of novels next to her. Sesshomaru moved behind her plucking the _manga_ out of her hands heedless of the intrusion into her personal into her personal space. Not that she minded in the least. Though, he did pay no heed to her protests that she could move the books themselves as he climbed the stairs to the main room of the store which was currently being seen to by her part-time worker Shippo. Said part-time worker barely paid attention as Sesshomaru moved behind him to deposit the books he was sent to pick up on his mother’s behalf. 

“Are you staying for lunch?” 

Kagome posed the question to him as she moved around Shippo to make her way into the store from behind the counter. It was a Saturday afternoon and the few customers in the store were all busy. Shippo had done a good job taking care of them while she had gone downstairs with Sesshomaru. Kagome felt quite comfortable leaving the store in his hands for a few minutes as a result. She even thought she could leave the store in his hands while she nipped out to pick up some food. 

“Curry again?” Sesshomaru posed ducking around the counter to join her on the other side. 

Kagome shrugged apologetically. “Maybe? But we can always get something else. There’s actually a new Ramen Bar down the street that I want to try. I think Shippo’s been there.” 

“Shippo’s been where?” The part-timer questioned hearing his name pop up in the conversation. 

Kagome plucked her coat off the coat rack, the same one that had cost her only ten quid at _Primark._ “The Ramen Bar that opened up last month; how is it?” 

Shippo leaned on his elbows, his hands balancing his chin. “It’s not bad. Not a place I would take a date mind you, but the food’s good.” 

Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru. “What do you say?” 

Sesshomaru took her coat from her hands, holding it out for her to wear, something he seemed to do anytime he was around her. Kagome didn’t know if it was just him being polite or habit drilled into him by Izayoi and his mother. She didn’t mind either way since it was a sweet gesture on his part. 

“Ramen is fine. Do they have a menu online? Or perhaps I should come with you?” 

“Let’s go eat together. That would be great.” Kagome grinned at him before turning to look at Shippo. “Shippo, do you mind looking after the store for a bit? We’ll come back before your shift ends.” 

Shippo simply waved her off. “Just go. And be lovey dovey somewhere else.” 

Kagome opened her mouth to spout out a response. Sesshomaru was having none of it though. He’d come to realize, during his numerous, and increasingly frequent visits, to the bookstore that Kagome and Shippo had an interesting relationship as employer and employee. Shippo got away with being able to tease Kagome, and Kagome got even by assigning him some of the worst jobs on his shifts. He wasn’t sure what to make of it. 

What he did know though was that if he let Kagome answer to Shippo’s teasing, they would be stuck in her bookstore for hours as the two bantered back and forth. Considering he was hungry, he thought it best to nip the cycle of teasing in the bud and remove Kagome from the source. With a nod in Shippo’s direction, he placed a hand on Kagome’s back and steered her out the door. 

As usual, Kagome found herself relaxing into Sesshomaru’s touch, leaning into his arm as they walked the few blocks down to the Ramen Bar. Neither of them had properly addressed the change in their relationship, but then again, neither felt they had to. For Kagome playing it by ear, as she was here, let her truly enjoy a relationship for the first time. For Sesshomaru, it was nice to simply see where his interest in Kagome would lead. Neither were in any rush to label what they were, and it felt good to relax and enjoy the time spent with Kagome. 

Sesshomaru just hoped it stayed that way. He’d recently found that more than one journalist had been tailing him around Westminster, eager to get some information on the fresh MP who had the audacity to propose a radical change to the national budget. He found himself wary, and looking over his shoulder more often than not these days. While he suspected the journalists only wanted his thoughts on the changes he proposed to the Chancellor, he valued his private time. Nothing would irk him more than to have his privacy scrutinized or broken into by an overeager journalist. 

It was later, when they were walking back form the Ramen Bar that it happened. He noticed the young woman first because she looked out of place in her surroundings. She was young, likely fresh out of uni, and kept looking at the Ramen Bar from her position across the street multiple times. When she began to move towards them after crossing the street, he found himself tensing up. Kagome noticed it, and inadvertently stopped their walk when she glanced over to see what made him act that way. 

“Hello.” Came the greeting. The girl, because she was really young, now that Sesshomaru got a clearer picture of her continued speaking. “My name is Rin Fujita and I—” 

Whatever she wanted to say was cut off by Sesshomaru. “How did you find me?” He asked incensed at the intrusion into his privacy. 

Confused, it took a few moments for Rin to get her bearing. “I… I was told you were here by that employee in the bookstore.” 

“Bookstore?” Sesshomaru asked appalled. “Why would…” he turned his attention to Kagome. “I can’t believe you.” 

“What are you talking about?” Kagome asked as Sesshomaru ripped his arm from hers. “What is going on?” 

Sesshomaru glared at Rin, before showing that same expression Kagome’s way. “Your part timer knew where we were going. He told her—the reporter—that we were here. I thought better of you and your employees Kagome.” 

“My employees?” Kagome’s voice was a little incredulous, but she paid it no mind. “I’m sorry, but what does my employee’s action have to do with me? And why in the world does it matter who Shippo told? I really don’t understand why you’re getting angry for no reason.” 

Sesshomaru didn’t answer her. Instead, he stormed off leaving Rin and Kagome in his wake. Shocked, Kagome tried to make sense of what happened. Sesshomaru, in all the time she had known him, had never acted this way when approached by strangers. Why was he treating this one incident in such a way? 

And why in the world was he angry at her? 

Feeling hurt, more so by the sudden way in which he left her alone without an explanation, she stared after him for a moment. This was quickly followed by anger though as she cursed him. It didn’t matter what he thought, it was extremely irrational to run off without waiting for an explanation. Not to mention that it was also uncalled for since neither she nor Rin knew what had set him off in the first place. Especially, when she was being partially blamed for something—something that she knew nothing about. 

Trying to get control of what happened, emotionally and mentally, Kagome turned to the girl. “Rin was it?” She asked. “Why don’t you come back to my bookstore so that we can talk about what happened?” 

The girl, who Kagome was sure was in uni, wrung her hands. “I’m so sorry. Oh, bloody hell! I just… Nishikawa-sensei said I could interview him for my class at uni. And I thought I’d approach him here so that we could talk over coffee.” She turned large brown eyes filled with remorse towards Kagome. “I’m really sorry about this.” 

Kagome smiled down softly at her as she waved off the apology. “It’s fine. I’m not sure what we should be sorry about anyway.” She began walking back to her bookstore, intent on trying to push the incident to the back of her mind not caring if Rin was following her. 

“I’m still sorry though.” Rin answered from behind her. “Whatever it was, it was my presence that set him off. Maybe I’ll ask Nishikawa-sensei about it.” 

“Nishikawa-sensei?” 

“Um yeah.” Rin brushed her hair behind her ears nervously. “I was telling her about one of my assignments at Uni. I’m in a political journalism class and we were asked to interview a politiciain—councilman, MP, etc.—and turn in the interview record for a grade. She mentioned that I could try asking her son and told me he was going to be around your bookstore today. I was in the area so I though I’d drop by and complete my assignment. So much for that.” 

Rin kicked at the air in a resigned manner as she walked, but Kagome ignored her actions. Honestly, if the idiot male had just spent some time speaking to Rin the entire misunderstanding could have been cleared up. Or maybe not, she realized. After all, there was still the question of what had set him off in the first place. 

Shaking her head as she opened the door to the bookstore, she ignored Shippo’s questioning glance when she came back with Sesshomaru. She’d worry about the tosser later she decided. Right now, she had a bookstore to run and customers to take care of. 

* * * * *

_June 26, 2019_

“Kagome has refused three invitations to join me for dinner or coffee.” Izayoi remarked casually to Sesshomaru and his mother as they met for their weekly dinner. 

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her silently asking her why it mattered to him. He hadn’t spoken to Kagome after all since the events of ten days ago. He supposed he could have handled the issue better, and that Shippo was the one to blame for leading the reporter to him, but he was too stubborn to admit he was wrong. Besides, if that reporter knew where she could find him so easily at the bookstore, it meant someone _had_ told her. The suspicion that it was Kagome who had done so couldn’t be shaken from his mind even if a good bit of evidence pointed to the contrary. 

“What did you fight about?” His mother asked putting her menu down. Sesshomaru glared at her for a moment before turning his attention back to his own menu. “Don’t take that expression with me Sesshomaru. It wasn’t a good look for you when you were five, much less when you’re thirty-three.” 

Put on the spot, and chastised in a manner he hadn’t been in years, he put his menu aside to address her concerns. He had already made his choice from the menu anyway. 

“She told a reporter about my whereabouts.” 

His mother laughed, a mocking sardonic laugh that made his ire rise. What in the world was so funny about having his privacy invaded? His mother was one of the people who he thought would commiserate with him. Instead, she sat there across the table from him, hands clutched tight around a wine glass and laughing at him mockingly. 

“Kaa-san.” 

“Sesshomaru-kun.” She admonished taking a sip of her wine. “Please don’t tell me you think you’re that popular dear.” Izayoi sitting next to her, merely leaned back in her seat and took sips from her own glass of wine as she watched the scolding unfold. 

“Sesshomaru-kun,” his mother continued, “if there is anyone who should be complaining about reporters being led to him because of Kagome it would be Inuyasha-kun, not you. It’s quite sweet that you think so highly of yourself dear, but the reporters you seem to think are after you, are likely not. Why, I think they’d hardly follow you out of the hallowed halls of Westminster!” 

Feeling thoroughly chastised and put in place, Sesshomaru fidgeted for a moment. The waiter arrived then, and he gave his order glad for the interruption to give him time to order his thoughts. And try to argue against his mother. He hadn’t won an argument with her yet in his thirty-three years of existence, but he still wanted to make an attempt. 

“Tell me about this reporter who followed you then.” Izayoi asked when the silence dragged on for a moment. “I have to agree with your mother here Sesshomaru. It is very unlike Kagome to do what you have accused her of, so I have a hard time believing it myself.” 

Sighing, Sesshomaru leaned back in his seat. “The reporter was young, probably fresh out of uni. She cornered us as we left one of the restaurants that Kagome’s part-timer encouraged us to go to.” 

He was stretching the truth a bit, Sesshomaru admitted. But, the essence of the incident wasn’t glossed over, so he stuck with the story. He hoped his tone of voice indicated that the matter was done and closed with. Leave it to his mother and Izayoi though to pick at things until they received all the information they deemed they needed to know. 

“This reporter,” his mother asked thoughtfully, “did she mention her name?” 

“No.” 

“Hmm.” Miss Nishikawa twirled the wine in her glass thoughtfully. “She wouldn’t have been wearing a sweatshirt with the Kings College Logo? And introduce herself as Rin Fujita?” 

Startled, Sesshomaru peered at his mother cautiously. “Kaa-san?” 

“I sent Rin to you.” His mother stated setting her glass on the table and leaning forward to speak to him. “And now that I think of it, it was probably her that you met and accused of being some nosy reporter.” 

“ _You_ sent her?” 

“Yes, I did.” Miss Nishikawa gave him a pointed look for his interruption. “She attended the Japanese Language School for almost ten years. When she stopped by a while ago for a visit, she mentioned she had a Uni assignment that required her to interview a politician for a class. _I_ suggested she talk to you since it was someone she had an easier time getting in touch with.” 

Sesshomaru remained silent even as his mother picked up her glass of wine to take a sip. She put it back down before speaking again. 

“If I had known you would be so… _uncouth_ shall we say, towards her, I would have suggested someone else.” 

Sesshomaru didn’t say anything to his mother in response. The waiter had arrived again by then depositing their dishes so he had some time to gather his thoughts. Izayoi who had watched the conversation between mother and son curiously, now felt it was time for her input. 

“Whatever disagreement happened between you and Kagome, I’m quite sure it can be fixed with an apology on your part Sesshomaru. Perhaps you can stop by her bookstore later to clear up the misunderstanding.” 

Sesshomaru took some bites of his meal, not deigning to answer just yet. He felt like an utter heel when he thought about his, as his mother so aptly put it, uncouth actions. Really though, it was just downright rude and condescending on his part. And extremely irrational now that he thought about it. He had been stressed unnecessarily over some reporters who, as his mother once again reminded him, could care less about his life outside of Westminster. Sighing, he put down his fork to address Izayoi. 

“I can’t stop by after dinner. I have an interview with the Parliament Channel regarding the budget proposals. They wanted to interview me outside the _Langar Kitchen._ ” 

“Oh, you are popular now, aren’t you?” His mother teased ignoring his scowl at her words. “I haven’t heard of the _Langar Kitchen_ though.” 

“It’s a Punjabi run Charity soup kitchen in East Ham. Kagome and I volunteered there a while ago.” 

“Did you now?” Izayoi asked sharing a sly glance with Miss Nishikawa. 

“Yes.” Sesshomaru answered. “I will stop by her bookstore tomorrow though. And apologize.” 

He refused to make eye contact with his mother and stepmother as he spoke. It was bad enough that he had done such a blunder. It would be worse to catch the chastising looks from his mother and stepmother. The elderly manipulators could guilt him into doing almost anything. 

“Well, I suppose that isn’t so bad.” Izayoi stated finally. “But perhaps your mother and I can help you?” 

Feeling wary for some unknown reason, Sesshomaru refused to answer. He realized he should have though when he heard hushed whispers from across the table. Looking up towards his mother and Izayoi again, he surmised he was correct in his assumptions when both women sported identical grins. 

“Go to your interview Sesshomaru-kun. Then stop by Kagome-san’s bookstore right after.” 

“Why?” He inquired already dreading the answer. 

“To apologize of course. We’ll keep her there some way or another. You just have to arrive to give her your apology in person so that the misunderstanding can be cleared up. Whether or not she’ll forgive you is up to her, though between me and Izayoi, I think we can figure out something to say to convince her.” 

“Kaa-san.” Sesshomaru put down his fork and dabbed his mouth with his napkin. “I appreciate your help in this matter, but perhaps it might be best if I apologized on my own.” 

“And have you ruin it?” His mother raised an eyebrow at him condescendingly. “No, I think not. You’ll behave like the well-mannered man I raised you to be and follow my instructions. Izayoi and I know better than you in these matters and it would behoove you to humor us.” 

He opened his mouth to counter her but she was again speaking above him. “I _said_ humor us Sesshomaru-kun.” 

He looked towards Izayoi who was refusing to look up from her plate of pasta. Realizing he had been outmaneuvered by the two women, Sesshomaru sighed and put his napkin down on the table. He knew when to stop fighting when it came to these two women. With his mother’s no-nonsense bullish tendency and Izayoi’s stubborn manipulation, the two were an outright fearsome combination. 

And now that he was their target, there was no easy way to retreat. 

“I suppose I shall follow your expert wisdom in this matter.” He finally announced, his voice a touch sarcastic which caused his mother to look at him reprovingly. Ignoring her, he stood up from the table checking his phone for the time. 

“If you’ll excuse me kaa-san, mum, I believe I have to go if I’m to make it to my interview on time.” He didn’t bother waiting for their responses, instead leaning down to kiss each on the cheek in parting. “I shall see you two scheming women later. Don’t worry about the check. I’ll see to it.” 

Izayoi and Mrs. Nishikawa watched him go before they turned back to look at each other. “Well, Izayoi-san, I suppose we should take our own leave soon if we want to corner Kagome-san in time.” 

Izayoi nodded thoughtfully. “Well, I for one am ready to go.” 

“Excellent.” Mrs. Nishikawa stated rising up herself. “Let’s go meddle, shall we?” 

Twenty minutes later, the two entered Kagome’s bookstore, still not devoid of patrons on this warm summer night. The owner stood behind the counter speaking to her only customer, an elderly Japanese gentleman, as she bagged his purchases. She glanced up to greet them, though the smile on her face faltered slightly when she recognized who they were. They patiently waited until her customer left before approaching her. 

“Kagome dear.” Izayoi addressed her. “It’s been a while since we met hasn’t it?” 

It actually hadn’t Kagome thought thinking of the dinner she had attended with Izayoi and Mr. Taisho two weeks ago. But she knew better than to speak her thoughts out loud. Especially when both of these women appeared in her store so soon after her fight with Sesshomaru. That didn’t mean she couldn’t find a way to avoid the question altogether. 

“Mrs. Taisho, Nishikawa-san, how are you doing?” 

“We are doing well Kagome-san, thank you for asking.” Miss Nishikawa breezed past the gate to the counter ignoring Kagome’s protest as she did so. “Actually, we were hoping to ask you for a favor. Sesshomaru-kun has an interview today, and we were hoping to be able to watch it here. We were at dinner with him before he left to the interview just now.” 

“Were you?” Kagome asked trying to be polite. Neither woman seemed inclined to take her feelings into consideration though as they cornered her. Sighing, she addressed the one closest to her. “Nishikawa-san, may I ask why you are here with Mrs. Taisho?” 

Mrs. Taisho placed her hands on the counter leaning forward politely. With both Miss Nishikawa and Mrs. Taisho surrounding her Kagome felt a little trapped. Just what was Miss Nishikawa doing back behind the counter anyway? She knew that she could always tell the other woman to leave but something held her back from doing so. She wasn’t sure what it was, but she had a feeling that it was best to play along with the whims of the two. 

“Kagome, we actually came to ask if we could watch the interview here.” Mrs. Taisho’s words were low enough that Kagome had to lean forward to hear her. She raised her brows in confusion as Mrs. Taisho continued. “We couldn’t very well watch the interview in the restaurant you see because we would disturb the other patrons. Since we were in the area, we were hoping to see the interview here if you wouldn’t mind.” 

“I…” Kagome wasn’t sure how to properly respond to the request. 

“If you’re busy or the store is still open, we will of course understand.” Miss Nishikawa laid a hand on her arm. 

“No, the shop is closed now.” Kagome found herself answering truthfully. She hadn’t had time to flip the sign to closed though before the two women accosted her. 

“Oh, that’s just wonderful then.” Izayoi managed to pull a stool up from one of the nearby shelves and sat down on it. “Here, let’s open the link on my phone.” 

“It’s on Person book Izayoi-san.” Miss Nishikawa leaned towards her friend. “I think its one of those Person book live events. Neither of us have one, but Kagome-san might. Do you mind?” 

Feeling put on the spot, Kagome found herself fumbling with her hands. “I’m sorry. What?” 

“I just wanted to watch Sesshomaru-kun in his first big interview on the Parliament Channel.” Miss Nishikawa repeated acting very much the proud mother that she was. 

Faced with the proud mother, Kagome found herself hopelessly agreeing. She opened the internet on her computer, logging into her Person Book account under Miss Nishikawa’s watchful eye. Feeling put on the spot, she quickly found the Parliament Channel Page and opened up the video link for the interview Sesshomaru was giving. It had just started when she tuned in much to the delight of both Mrs. Taisho and Miss Nishikawa. 

Thirty minutes later, Kagome sat sandwiched between both of the women watching Sesshomaru. He had been poised in his answers in front of the _Langar Kitchen_ soup kitchen that she had volunteered at with him a while ago. Seeing him give his passionate response to the interviewer’s probing questions about the need for increased food aid for needy children had her smiling. He was dedicated to the cause and it showed. 

She was, dare she say it, proud that he was able to get such involvement in the proposal he was sponsoring. Based on the way the interviewer spoke, it even seemed likely it would get passed and be adopted in the new budget. As silent as it was, it was hard to miss the next question posed by the interviewer. 

“You mentioned volunteering Mr. Taisho. Do you mean to also advocate that MP’s such as yourself should volunteer in soup kitchens such as the one we are in now?” 

“Not necessarily.” Sesshomaru replied. “What I meant by my statement earlier was to clarify that as much as the government can provide funding for more programs to meet food security, the funding cannot in and of itself solve the problem. Here, in my constituency, we have the charity we are currently at, helping provide that one vital service—community involvement. But the _Langar Kitchen_ needs volunteers to help it meets its goal of providing for the community. That is what I meant by volunteering.” 

“So, do you believe that politicians and MP’s like yourself should do so?” 

“Not just the politicians.” Sesshomaru clarified. “I wish I could volunteer at the _Langar Kitchen_ every day, but I cannot. It needs to come from the community as well. For example, when I volunteered here about a month ago, one of my very close friends came with me, and we both got to experience firsthand the amazing work that the soup kitchen does. It was a humbling experience. I know personally, that both me and her have spoken about volunteering here again to support their efforts.” 

“And you believe this needs to be done despite the increased funding provided by the government for these charity programs.” 

“Yes. While the programs will get increased funding, unless the local community actively get involved and help to make sure that these essential services are running adequately, we won’t see these programs continue. As much as I myself would like to take time to volunteer all the time, my duties at Westminster keep me away. I can do what I can, but unless the community—that is my constituents—work to support these programs, I believe no amount of funding will be enough.” 

The interviewer continued with a few last questions before ending, but Kagome had stopped paying attention to them. Instead, she was lost in her thoughts. Unless Sesshomaru had another close female friend, she had a feeling he had been speaking about when he answered one of the questions by the interviewer. She had thought after their fight, which still seemed completely irrational and unnecessary to her, that Sesshomaru had ended their relationship. She had no idea he still considered her something like a close friend. 

Though, now that she really thought on his words, close friend was not the same as “person I am dating” or “girlfriend.” And, for some reason that she really did not want to think about right now the fact that he described her as just a close friend hurt. Why should it though, she wondered when they had never really spoken about what they were. For all she knew, it might only have been her who had started to maybe wonder if they were embarking on a more romantic relationship. 

Excusing herself from the two ladies, she pushed away from the counter. 

“I have to go check on some books that arrived earlier today.” She stated not wanting to be around the women any longer. “You can leave the shop in the meantime. I’ll be back shortly.” 

She fled down the stairs before they could respond. 

Kagome didn’t know how long she spent down in the basement going through the binders of inventory she had neglected to work on the past Saturday due to a preplanned outing with Sango. She lost herself in the categorization, the numbers, the stacks. Thus, she was startled when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. 

Turning, she was surprised to see Sesshomaru standing before her. He was still dressed in the suit he had worn to his interview, and looking closer, she realized that he had likely come here straight from the interview. 

“What are you doing here?” 

Sesshomaru frowned, and she wondered for a moment if she had been too curt. But she pushed that thought away because it didn’t matter right now. Besides, she wasn’t the one who should be worried about how she was acting. Sesshomaru had been the one who started the bizarre argument in the first place which had brought them to this situation. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“What?” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

“I’m sorry.” Sesshomaru repeated. “I’m sorry for how I was with you. I had no right to be angry at you over something that you had no control over, let alone something you were even unaware of. I took out some of my frustration, ill-founded frustration it was too.” 

He held out his hands at his sides, looking for once nervous and hesitant. In all the interactions that Kagome had ever had with Sesshomaru he never looked that way. There was always a confidence about him, or at least some form of nonchalance. This new hesitant Sesshomaru who was wary of something—botching this apology most likely—was nice. As the silence stretched while she took in this attempt at an apology, Sesshomaru continued to stand there waiting for her to say something in response. 

He spoke again, when the silence became too long. 

“I will understand if it takes you some time to forgive me. As my mother so rightfully reminded me, sometimes, I tend to…overthink, and I become an utter tosser when I do so. And, the way I acted towards you, for no logical reason, really, reaffirmed that. I hope you understand—” 

“Okay.” 

It was his turn to stare at her in silence as he processed her words. “Okay?” He asked tentatively. 

“Okay.” Kagome affirmed. “I agree with you about how you acted because you could have maybe taken the time to talk to me and clear up the misunderstanding. But I suppose I should be mindful of the fact that you realized how rude you were.” 

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. “Actually, you can thank my mother for knocking some sense into me.” His ears were reddening slightly in embarrassment. “I’m afraid that if she hadn’t set me right earlier today, I might have not realized my mistake in time to ask for forgiveness.” 

“Oh.” Kagome wasn’t sure what to say to that. 

Was she supposed to thank Nishikawa-san for speaking to Sesshomaru? What if he did something like this again? Was she supposed to always go to this mother to clear up the misunderstanding? 

“I’ll be more thoughtful next time.” Sesshomaru stated, putting his hands into his pockets. “I can’t promise I’ll be perfect and won’t be an utter tosser of a boyfriend from time to time, but I will take my actions from ten days ago into consideration and try to not act like I did then.” 

“Boyfriend?” Kagome latched onto the word in curiosity. 

“Well, only if you’ll take me as one.” Sesshomaru took a deep breath and moved closer to her, leaving no space between them. “I’d like to think that all of those dates we had— because that is what I thought of them, and I hope you thought of them that way too—mean that we might have something of a relationship. And that hopefully, you’ll forgive me, and we can try to move on." 

Kagome contemplated his words. Could she forgive and try to give Sesshomaru a second chance? Sesshomaru cared for her, and while she was unhappy about his actions, he had admitted to his mistakes. Could he have done this faster? Yes. Would she let it slide if he did something like this again? No. 

But did she care enough about him and whatever fledging relationship they were developing to give it a try? 

She did. 

Kagome reached for his hands taking them in hers. “I have every right to yell at you next time you act like a tosser." 

“As you should.” 

“And you should have asked me about being my boyfriend instead of springing it on me like this.” 

“I should have.” 

“And maybe, you should kiss me?” She asked hopefully before her courage failed her. 

Sesshomaru stared down at their joint hands, giving them a squeeze. “Okay.” 

Leaning forward, he connected his lips with hers. 

A few hours later, as they stood in front of Mr. Patel’s Chippie truck, Sesshomaru turned to her. 

“Do you want the peas with your chips?” He missed Mr. Patel’s confused expression as he asked this question to Kagome, the man’s longtime customer. 

Kagome smiled and shook her head at Sesshomaru. “No,” she answered remembering Sango’s words from months ago, “I prefer the curry chips instead.” 


End file.
